How to Love Your Dragon
by Chl0eChandler
Summary: Basically, you as the reader (if you're a girl) replace Hiccup. There may be content of Reader/Male!Astrid (called Aaron) and you follow the plot of the movie. Slight changes for more originality. Enjoy! Lots of love, Chloe! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**_BTW Whoever is the reader is the main character instead of Hiccup, and also you have to be a girl because Astrid is going to be called Aaron since she is being gender swapped! - Sincerely Chloe, enjoy! xxxxxxx lots of love xxx_**

* * *

_Hi. Welcome to the life of hopelessness! Before you say anything, and to answer your question, yes I am a Viking. Not the toughest or meatiest of the bunch but I've have querks that come in handy (sense the sarcasm). I am (a) years old and not the most charming as far as Vikings are concerned. You see, I was never actually the most welcome or loved pup from the litter. In fact, I wasn't actually welcome at all._

_Where I come from, we are all quite hazardous, dangerous and quite willing to take a risk as well as gain a few scars. And it's not easy being me where I come from._

_And... Well, here is my story. We'll start with where I live._

_It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water. Welcome to Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery... My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new._

_We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have..._

I pulled open the door... as a dragon swooped directly toward it blasting fire, the door is slammed. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating me.

"Dragons..."

I reopened the sizzling door, and leapt off of the front porch. I weaved through the erupting mayhem as Vikings poured out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarmed in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.

_Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues._

Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. I darted through alleys, staying under eaves, making my way through the battle.

_My name's (F/n). Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. Again, sense the sarcasm!_

Dragons swept back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who threw them. A burly warrior got tossed in an explosion, knocking me to the ground.

"Arggghhhhh! Mornin'!"

I got to my feet and continued to rush past gigantic men and women.

_Meet the neighbours. Hoark the Haggard..._

"What are you doing out!?"

_... Burnthair the Broad..._

"Get inside!"

_... Phlegma the Fierce..._

"Get back inside!"

"Ack!" I mutter. I passed a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.

_Yep, just Ack._

Suddenly, I am yanked from the path of a strafing dragon and held aloft to the crowd. A burly man with a large red beard and hugely-horned helmet that size of a tiny monster had hold of me. He stared accusingly to the crowd around us. "(F/n)?! What is she doing out again?!" Then he looked at me with this sour scowl. "What are you doing out?! Get inside!"

The flames lit up his scowling face and matted red beard. He set me down and turned to the sky, searching.

_That men who held me is Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?_

Stoick grabbed a wooden cart and hurled it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.

_Yes I do._

An explosion forced Vikings to duck. Stoick stood firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.

Stoick barked to his men. "What have we got?"

"Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?" Stoick asked.

"None so far."

"Good."

"Hoist the torches!"

Massive flaming braziers were raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealed swirling dragons of all types.

Below, I crossed an open plaza and ducked into an open building with a tall chimney. I crossed behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshaped blades with a hammer and tongs appendage. Meet Gobber the Belch.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party, lass. I thought you'd been carried off."

I donned a leather apron and started to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.

"Who me?" I said. "Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." I gave a bodybuilder pose, but I guess it looking more like a stick bug just ate some nip from a leaf.

"They need toothpicks, don't they?" was his response with a knowing smile as if to say 'yeah right!'

With a sour and irritated look, I got to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowded the counter for replacements.

_Gobber is the meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... littler._

"We move to the lower defenses." said Stoick. "We'll counter-attack with the catapults."

Armed men rushed past, flanking others who carried sheep to safety. Stoick followed up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafed the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.

_See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses. Woodwork is a nightmare, that's why I stick to metal._

"FIRE!" In response, the fire brigade charged through the plaza - four teens, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they filled buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is an energetic Viking guy.

I leaned out of the stall to watch him.

_Oh and there's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And... Aaron! He is so damn HOT! Every time I see him I just want to faint from happiness! That smile is just so damn perfect..._

An explosion erupted behind him, framing him in a sexy ball of fire. The others joined him, looking awesome and heroic.

_Their job is so much cooler!_

I tried to join them as they passed, but I got hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.

"Ah, come on. Let me out, please." I pleaded! Please let me out, just this time! "I need to make my mark."

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places."

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." I exclaimed while throwing my arms about slightly to dramatize the effect, hopefully working.

But Gobber decided to make a list. "You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe..." He grabbed a bola (iron balls connected by rope)... "You can't even throw one of these." A Viking ran by and nabbed it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola bound its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.

But I was already prepared! "Okay fine, but-" I rushed to the back corner of the stall and presented a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption. "... this will throw it for me." I opened the hinged lid of the device. An arm sprang up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launched a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.

"Arggh!" I cringed.

_Oops..._

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about."

"Mild calibration issue." I said with a barely noticeable stutter, hoping it changed his mind.

"Look sweetheart, if you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all..." Gobber gestured in my general direction. "... this."

I was astonished at the way he put it. "But... you just pointed to all of me."

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you."

Now it's time to act threatening! "Ohhhh..."

Gobber mimicked me. "Ohhhhh, yes."

I tried to make myself look as fierce as possible. "You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained... There will be consequences!" I practically screamed to his face, but Gobber just tossed me a sword.

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."

I took it begrudgingly and lobbed it onto the grinding wheel.

_One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a boyfriend. A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status._

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" shouted Stoick.

"Fire!" Boulders were catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whipped past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.

_And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._

It emerged from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.

"Reload!" shouted Stoick. "I'll take care of this." Stoick took on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streaked overhead. The catapult crew ducked.

I, looking up from my work, reacted to the same sound.

_But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-_

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

Vikings everywhere took shelter, the moaning sound building up.

The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stopped fighting and took flight. Stoick looked skyward.

The Catapult exploded as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.

_This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and..._

The sound receded, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.

_... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first._


	2. Chapter 2

Gobber traded his hammer for an axe. "Man the fort, (F/n), they need me out there!" Gobber paused and turned to me with a threatening glare. "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." Then he charged into the fray, hollering. But a smirk crossed my face.

_No way, Gobber!_

Moments later, I pushed my wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. I weaved through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as my legs could carry me.

"(F/n), where are you going?!"

"Come back here!"

"I know. Be right back!" I shouted as I ran.

_No way am I passing out on killing a Night Fury!_

On the plain below, the Nadders had cornered the house-full of sheep. They closed in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appeared, hurling fishing nets over them. The surprised Nadders were caught. Stoick and his men rushed in. A Nadder blasted a hole through its net. Stoick leapt onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut. "Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them."

On the plain above, I reached a cliff overlooking the smoking catapult and dropped the handles to the ground. I cranked several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of my contraption. I dropped a bola onto a chamber and then pivoted the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. I listened, with my eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. I heard the Night Fury approaching... and turned my aim to the defense tower. It closed in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.

_Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at._

At of nowhere, the tower toppled. The blast of fire illuminated the dragon for a split second. I pulled the trigger. The flexed arms snapped forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappeared into the sky, followed by a whack and a screech.

Needless to say, I was surprised. "Oh, I hit it!" I said, excitedly. "Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?" But my victory was short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appeared, slithering up over the lip of the cliff. I dropped my arms. "Except for you." I said sarcastically before I ran for my life.

In the plaza, I dodged a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashed up onto buildings, setting them alight. I ducked behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasted it, spraying fire all around him. I peered around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. I turned back to find it leering at me, blocking my escape. It takes a deep breath.

_Well, I'm finished._

Suddenly, Stoick leapt between us, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumbled and wrestled, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tried to toast him, but only coughed up smoke. "You're all out." said Stoick. He smashed the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It took to the air and disappearrf. Winded, Stoick turns to mr.

_Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know..._

The burnt brazier pole collapsed, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounced down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattered the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escaped... with several sheep in tow.

I turned to Stoick and said shyly, "Sorry, dad."

* * *

The escaped Nadders flew past with sheep in their clutches. The raid was over. The dragons had clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyed my dad, awaiting his response.

I avoided his gaze sheepishly, "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." Dad grabbed me by the back scruff of my collar and hauled me away, fuming with embarrassment. Obviously I had explaining to do, but I doubt he'd listen. "It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"STOP!" he shouted, interrupting me. "Just... stop." He released me. Everyone went silent, staring expectantly. "Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

_Gee, Dad... way to make me feel bad about my existence..._

I looked around. All eyes were upon me, I could feel it. "Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?" I asked. A few rotund Vikings stirred self-consciously.

"This isn't a joke, (F/n)!" _Duh! I wasn't kidding!_ He sounded exasparated. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

_Obviously, you never believe I can do anything right! I just want to prove to you that I can actually do something good! But you won't give me the chance..._

I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."

Dad just sighed at me. "You are many things, (F/n). But a dragon killer is not one of them."

_Ouch... stung right at the core._

I looked around to see many nods of agreement. "Get back to the house." He then turned to Gobber. "Make sure she gets there. I have her mess to clean up."

Dad lumbered off in the opposite direction. Gobber led me through the walk of shame. we passed the teen fire brigade as they snickered. "Quite the performance." said Tuffnut.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly." said Snotlout. "That helped!"

I turned my head away from them to avoid being laughed straight to the face. Plus, I didn't want them to see the tears pricking at my eyes. "Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..." I avoided Aaron's glare especially. No way was I going to let him see me down.

"Next time, aim with the axe, I'm sure you're bad swinging will get one!" said Snotlout once again. However, I prepared myself. Snapping around immediately, with my fist clenched, I smacked a jaw and a sickening crack was heard as he was knocked onto the floor. "Ouch, you broke my jaw!" he said, or rather it sounded like "Oowwww-oooo-oke-maaa-aaaw!"

Gobber hauled me away before I could do anything else. We headed up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others. "I really did hit one." I said. "You have to believe me!"

"Sure, (F/n)." said Gobber with sarcasm. He obviously didn't.

"He never listens. My father doesn't listen to me, his own daughter! It's like he hates me."

"Well, the listening-refusal runs in the family." was his reply.

"And when he does listen, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." And then I decided to perform, the very mimicking of my dad. I had a very thick accent, and I decided to male-up my voice for the extra effect. "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large girl with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!"

"You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand."

_Obviously, you're bad at making me feel better._

Sarcastically, I said "Thank you for summing that up." We reach the doorway.

"Sweeheart, the point is to stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

I sighed heavily as I opened the door. "I just want to be one of you guys." Gobber eyed me sympathetically and I turned to go through the front door. And straight out the back door. With a smirk, I hurried off into the woods, determined.

_I'm not giving up! Not yet!_


	3. Chapter 3

A noisy din of protesting voices led to... Stoick, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men. "Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." He sank his blade into a large nautical map spread out on the table. The blade pierced the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons. "One more search. Before the ice sets in."

"Those ships never come back." said one Viking hesitantly.

Stoick was stubborn though, "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" Stoick threw up his fist. No one followed. The crowds shifted in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.

"Today's not good for me."

"I've gotta do my axe returns."

But he knew the trick to get them to join. "All right... Those who stay will look after (F/n)." Hands jutted into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing filled the room.

"To the ships!"

"I'm with you Stoick!"

"That's more like it." The Vikings rushed for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone.

Gobber gulped back the contents of his tankard attachment and scraped back the bench. "Right, I'll pack my undies."

Stoick shook his head. "No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

Gobber stopped in his tracks. "Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, (F/n) can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to herself... what could possibly go wrong?"

Stoick sank onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened. "What am I going to do with her, Gobber?"

"Put her in training with the others."

Stoick shook his head again. "No, I'm serious."

"So am I."

Stoick turned to him, glaring. "She'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."

"Oh, you don't know that."

"I do know that, actually."

"No, you don't."

"No, actually I do."

"No you don't!"

"Listen!" said Stoick. "You know what she's like. From the time she could crawl she's been... different. She doesn't listen. Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her fishing and she goes hunting for... for trolls."

Gobber immediately deended the idea of it. "Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"

"When I was a boy..."

"Oh here we go." Gobber grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache."

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become..." he looked Gobber in the eye. "But (F/n) is not that girl."

Gobber sighed. "You can't stop her, Stoick. You can only prepare the lass. Look, I know it seems hopeless but the truth is that you won't always be around to protect her. She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there now."

* * *

I added another 'x' to my map. I looked up from it and peeked over a gorge, expectantly. Saw nothing. I added another 'X' to the page, then scratched my pencil over the whole map in frustration. I snapped the book closed and pocketed it. "Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!" I almost screamed and whacked a low-hanging branch. It snapped back at me, hitting me in the face.

_Okay, ow!_

I looked up to see a snapped tree trunk. My eyes followed it to a long trench of up-turned earth.

_What the...?_

I followed it to find a pair of giant wings trapped in a bola. The Night Fury...

It appeared dead. I approached, beaming and in shock. "Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything." I was elated. "Yes!" I struck a victory pose, planting my foot on the fallen beast. "I have brought down this mighty beast!" It suddenly shifted. "Whoa!" I sprung back, terrified. I turned my blade on it. Rattled, I crept along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As I reached the head, I found the Night Fury staring coldly at me, but what struck me was the most unbelievable sight I have ever seen.

The dragon slowly transformed into a human... with wings...

_How was it possible?!_

It looked like a boy. He had the greenest eyes, like sweet grass in the summer. His skin was pale with a tint of gold like sand on the beach. He had a strong jaw along with lean muscles, wearing only black leggings ripped at the shin. His six-pack was marveously framed on his stomach. He looked to be about my age, slightly older.

I tried to look away, but I was drawn back to the unnerving, unflinching stare.

With him safely tangled in the ropes, I jabbed with my dagger, puffing myself up with false bravado. "Just because you can look human, it doesn't mean you're any less of a dragon... I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking..." I sighed. "I am a VIKING!" I raised the dagger, determined to prove my Viking-ness. But his laboured breathing broke my clenched concentration. I opened an eye, uncertainty leaking through. He held the stare. Something profound was exchanged.

_Go through with it, already!_

I clenched my eyes shut and shook my head to rid my uncertainty. Finally, he closed his eyes and lowered his head, resigned to his fate. I tried to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting myself... until finally... I lowered it with a frustrated sigh. I looked over the chaffed rope wounds.

Even though he's a dragon... he has fears just like humans...

He has wounds... humans have wounds...

He was capable of feeling... just like I was...

I didn't know what to do, because of how ashamed I was. With everything I saw of this creature in my mind, I felt like I was about to kill one of my own.

"I did this..." Scared of shame I turned to leave, but I paused. And I glancef back at the winged boy, chest heaving. I grumbled. I checks over my shoulder to ensure that no one was watching... then hurried back to cut the ropes. I hurriedly saw through the bola ropes. As the last rope fell free, the boy suddenly pounced. In a blur, the boy was upon me, pinning me down, grazing my neck. He had this fierce look like he about to kill me. I was paralyzed.

His breath ruffled my hair. I opened my eyes to find his wolf-like stare boring into my own, as if trying to reach into my soul. The exchange was intense, profound. He drew a deep breath, as though he was about to end me, but then he leaned into my ear.

I gasped, feeling a warm breath in my ear and shivers dove down my spine at the feeling. Wasn't he going to kill me?

"Leave... and don't come back." was the whisper, and he immediately turned and took form back into the black dragon... the same shade of his hair... flapping violently through the canopy of trees. He bashed against a nearby mountain side, recovered, and dropped out of view some distance away. Winded, I struggled to my feet, staggered a few steps, collapsed to my knees, and fainted.

_What just happened?_


	4. Chapter 4

Dad was seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He was slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers wafted around his beard. Silently, I tried to sneak past, up the stairs to my room. Dad seemed none the wiser, when... "(F/n)."

Well, that worked! Again, sense the sarcasm.

"Dad. Uh..." Dad stood, taking a deep breath. "I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad."

"I need to speak with you too, (F/n)."

Really? That's... well, that's a first.

Dad and I straighten at the same moment. "Dad, I've decided I don't want to-"

"I think it's time you learn fight dragons."

"-to fight dragons.

"What?" We talked in sync.

"You go first."

I shook my head. "No, you go first."

Dad nodded. "Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."

My eyes widened.

No! I can't! That boy has messed me up! I can't kill what's capable of feeling!

"Oh man, I should've gone first." I scrambled as I played with the small braid in my hair. "Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home rapair vikings-?

"-You'll need this."

Dad handed me an axe. I tried to avoid taking it. Okay, (F/n) out with it! "I don't want to fight dragons."

Dad laughed a little. "Come on. Yes, you do."

No! I can't! If that dragon could become a boy, then I can't kill him! It's like killing one of our own, Dad! "Rephrase. Dad... I can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons." he replied enthusiastically.

I shook my head. "No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

"It's time (F/n)."

I sighed in irritation. "Can you not hear me?"

"This is serious!" he almost boomed down at me with this little glare of annoyance and stubbornness. He forced the axe into my hands. Its weight dragged me down. I looked up to see him under-lit with firelight. "When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us."

_Gee, I have walk and talk like a scottish roasted chicken? Thanks, but I'd rather be a fishbone!_

"No more of..." he gestured to me in general. "... this."

"You just gestured to all of me." I said.

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

"DEAL?!" he raised his brow along with his tone, hoping he got it across to me. I glanced at the axe in my hands. It was a no-win argument.

"Deal."

Satisfied, dad grabbed his helmet and duffel bag... and headed for the door. "Good. Train hard. I'll be back... Probably."

I sighed. "And I'll be here... Maybe." dad headed out the door, leaving me holding the axe.

* * *

Gobber opened the gate. "Welcome to dragon training!"

The recruits filed through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They took it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls were covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It was a grim yet awe-inspiring place.

"No turning back." said Aaron.

"I hope I get some serious burns." said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut joined in agreement, "I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back."

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

I, however, was of an entirely different mind. "Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain." I said sarcastically, "Love it." The recruits turned to see me behind them. Groans all around.

"Oh great." said Tuffnut. "Who let her in?"

Gobber joined the group, "Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."

"(F/n) already killed a Night Fury." said Snotlout. "So does that disqualify her or...?" The recruits laughed and chattered in the background.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?"

Gobber gently threw a supportive arm around me and ushered me along with the hope of lightening the mood for me, hoping to make me feela bit better. He was cheery with confidence. "Don't worry, sweeheart. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target." he said with a smile. "They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber stuck me in line with the others and continued on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible roars and bellows issued from within. "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." Fishlegs bounced and giggled with excitement, barely able to contain himself. "The Deadly Nadder."

Fishlegs muttered under his breath. "Speed eight. Armor sixteen."

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Plus eleven stealth. Times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower fifteen."

Please, stop that Fishlegs!

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight. Venom twelve."

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber screamed. _Thank you!_ "And... the Gronckle."

Fishlegs turned to me and whispered "Jaw strength, eight."

Gobber pulled a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.

Snotlout's eyes widened. "Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!"

Gobber just smiled. Oh my gods, I knew that look! "I believe in learning on the job." BAM! A Gronckle thundered out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. We scrambled in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rushed toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns. "Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead." Gee, how to make someone panic is by saying those exact words. "Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?" I said randomly.

"Plus five speed?"

Aaron was ready with his axe. And MAN did he look hot like that! "A shield."

Gobber smiled. "Shields. Go." We scrambled for shields, finding them scattered around the ring. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield."I struggled to lift mine. Gobber helped me and sent me running. Ruff and Tuff stoodd amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grabbed it.

"Get your hands off my shield!" said Tuffnut.

"There are like a million shields!" said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut didn't let go. "Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."

Ruffnut then used the shield to bash Tuffnut in the face. He still didn't let go. "Oops, now this one has blood on it." The Gronckle took aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield was blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff spun like tops and went down.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" The twins were too dazed to care. The Gronckle scooped up a pile of rocks and swallowed them back. The rest of us gathered on the far side of the ring. "Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." We scooped up weapons and began hammering on our shields. The Gronckle shook its head at the clatter.

Instantly I felt bad, because it reminded me of that boy again... Ugh, why can't I stop thinking about that?! It's like he's growing on me or something!

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?!" said Snotlout hesitantly.

"No, six." said Fishlegs.

"Correct, six. That's one for each of you!" BAM! Fishlegs had his shield blasted away. "Fishlegs, out." Gobber then spotted me hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs. "(F/n) sweeteart, get in there!"

Aaron bounced on his heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appeared, trying to gaian his attention. "Hey man, I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-" Aaron cartwheeled out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past him and hit Snotlout's shield. He was blasted onto his back.

"Snotlout! You're done!"

Aaron rolled to a stop beside me, and I stirred awkwardly, trying to look cool. "So, I guess it's just you and me huh?"

"No. Just you, kiddo." Aaron rolled away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks my shield clear off of my arm. I was exposed. Instantly, I feared for my life.

"One shot left!" I panicked and chased after my shield as it rolled across the ring. The sudden movement sent the Gronckle chasing after me, leaving Hottie-Blondie in the clear. "(F/n)!" I heard my name called, but I didn't care. I just wanted to escape this outraging and growing nightmare. The Gronckle drove straight toward me, pinning me against the wall.

_This is it, this is the end._

It opened its mouth and cocked its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Much to my relief, the shot never came. Gobber lunged in and hooked the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above my head. "And that's six!" Gobber wrestled the irate Gronckle back into his pen. "Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry." Slam! Lock. Gobber turned to the gang. "Remember... a dragon will always," with a stern look to me "ALWAYS... go for the kill." He hoisted me to my feet and walked off. "Don't worry, sweetheart. you're safe with me." he said with comfort.

I looked over to where the Gronckle last took a shot, but there was one thing that confused me.

* * *

_So... why didn't you?_

I dropped the bola and pressed on in the direction the boy flew off. I dropped into a rocky crevice and followed it to an... an isolated cove complete with a pristine spring pool. I scanned the high stone walls... then noticed a single black scale on the ground.

_Is this yours?_

I crouched and picked it up, studying it. It had such a smoothness Well this was stupid. Suddenly, a flash of black flew past me followed by a roar. I recoiled, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flapped violently, then peeled away to a rough landing. The dragon was trapped. I grinned, excited to see him again, and slipped closer.

I watched as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leapt into the air, beating his wings furiously. Again and again, he rolled uncontrolled and crashed heavily. As if remembering to capture a picture, I pulled my leather- bound book and flipped past drawings of weapons to a blank page. I sketcheed the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image. The Fury clawed at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It slipped and fell hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolled back to his feet and slowly crawled to the water's edge. He spotted fish in the shallow water and snapped at them... but came up empty. He lowered his head, looking weakened.

_Why don't you just...fly away?_

Immediately I spotted the problem. I adjusted the drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. That's what it was, he was missing half of his tail.I kept a close and fascinated watch on him entirely as he transformed into that boy again. The faint glow radiated as his skin went from black and scaly to pale and smooth with his toned stomach revealed once again and wearing the same leggings as before. No shoes, I noticed. He was just... just as handsome as before. But this time, the wings dissolved along with the rest of the dragon-like image, and I could see his masculine back from my distance, but what would it look like if I stood near him? Would he be even more handsome as before?

In my musing, I accidentally dropped the charcoal stick. It rolled off of the rock outcropping that hid me from view and bounced into the cove. Tink. Tink. Tink. The boy raised his head, spotting me. And we once again exchanged a profound, unflinching stare. It was like he was trying to lure me in, because I refused to back away. Out of my own type of insanity, I decided to climb down into the cove. He noticed this and I could see his eyes squint just a tiny bit, his eyebrows lowered as if to protect his new territory. But I stood my ground. Granted, I don't climb so seeing me like this was probably an amusing image to look at.

When I reached the softly-patched ground with a few clots of tiny blades of grass, I slowly glided past the water where the fish swam, and closer to the boy.

We kept our eye-contact, only blinking once in a while. The way his eyes jut bored into mine was like I was not afraid of him, but entranced.

He opened his mouth, and I thought he was going to attack so I flinched asnd closed my eyes, immediately halting in my tracks. But no attack came. Instead, the boy stood to his full height and stumbled over to me, still slightly injured from his earlier attempts of escaping the cove. I was up to his shoulder in height. Was I really that small? It certainly seemed so. But Aaron is not much taller than me.

"Why are you here? I thought I told you to leave." he said, his voice soft but stern and powerful. I stuttered slightly, trying to think of some response. He chuckled, and my eyes widened. It sounded beautiful... "If you're that charmed by my looks, just say so."

My eyes widened even further, and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks which only made him laugh even more. "I... uh..." was the only sound that came out as a word, and he shook his head with a smile.

"Well?" he said, urging me on, like he really wants me to talk.

"I had to see you again." I said, and immediately I turned my head away in embarrassment.

"But I told you to leave. You know I can kill you..."

"But you didn't." I replied.

"And you didn't kill me either. You were the one who wanted to cut out my heart, but you didn't even though you knew what I could have done."

"Is that why you didn't kill me? Because I freed you even though I hurt you?"

Looking down, and for the first time he avoided eye contact, nodding his head. "Yes." The silence was made for a few moments, and I looked at him again. And again, I was enchanted by the sight of him. The sunlight framed his figure like a statue bathed in gold around the rims. And his eyes were like a cat's, glowing green in the dark as if his figure was a shadow like his dragon form.

_Did Aaron ever look this good?_

Now that I thought about it, he didn't. "What's your name?" I asked, peaked with curiosity.

He looked up at me. "Where I come from, I'm known as Toothless."

I smiled, "Well, Toothless. I'm (F/n)."

He smiled in return.


End file.
